Intensive Care/Walkthrough
The following is a walkthrough of the Intensive Care mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mission Brief Johnny Sindacco is in a shock-induced coma and is at the hospital. The Forelli Family sees this as an opportunity to kill Johnny, so Rosenberg asks Carl to keep Johnny away from the Forellis. Walkthrough The mission allows you to choose your own vehicle for this mission, so either before or after the cutscene, try to find a vehicle that has good handling, speed and durability - but not a motorcycle (note, however, that you will lose this vehicle during the course of the mission). After obtaining a vehicle, drive to the hospital across town to pickup Sindacco (the hospital is due west of the casino). Stop in the red marker in the parking lot, and Carl goes into the hospital automatically speaks to the receptionist. She says there must be some mistake, because Johnny Sindacco was picked up by an ambulance a few moments ago. There are 3 ambulances driving around the city, each represented by a red blip on the radar. One of those ambulances has Johnny Sindacco inside. Get a fast vehicle and find that ambulance before it escapes. The ambulance with Johnny Sindacco inside is completely random (i.e., if you keep re-doing the mission, it won't always be the same ambulance). Ram the ambulance to see the driver's reaction. A message will appear on-screen to tell you if you have hit the right one. If you do not hit the right ambulance, the mafia are informed and the ambulance that does contain Johnny will attempt to flee the city, giving Carl a limited amount of time to track down the other two red blips. When you finally hit the correct ambulance, it will speed off with Johnny Sindacco inside. Give chase, and ram it constantly but do not shoot the vehicle as Johnny has to survive. Eventually, two mobsters will get out of the ambulance and attack and shoot you with MP5s. Optionally waste them, and get into the ambulance and drive Johnny to the meat factory in Whitewood Estates. Eventually, two mobster vehicles will begin chasing the ambulance and will attempt to stop it by ramming it, doing the PIT maneuver, etc. As long as the ambulance maintains good speed and distance, they shouldn't be too much of a hazard; during this portion of the mission the biggest worry for Carl is flipping the ambulance, and crashing into walls and other cars (which will allow the mobsters to catch up). Keeping the ambulance's siren active will make most (though not all) vehicles swerve out of the way. Johnny will also begin muttering as the ambulance takes damage. Once at the meat factory, stop in the red marker and watch as two Sindacco mobsters take Johnny inside on a wheelchair. The mission is then completed. After the mission ends, Carl remains in possession of the ambulance, which can optionally be used to undertake the paramedic side-mission if it isn't too badly damaged. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Walkthroughs Category:Missions